A Secret Wish
by YarningChick
Summary: After Haru leaves Baron's life, he's driven insane by boredom. But when he tries to see her once more, he finds his worst fear realized.
1. The Baron

Forward; the idea for this story was kindly donated by fairyMei33. Thanks again!

Chapter One: The Baron

Baron smiled warmly, the Haru Yoshioka file finally finished for his records. He shook his head at himself, trying to figure out why it took him three months to make the account.

At first, he did a short summary of what happened, since that sufficed for all his other cases. But just when he thought he was done, the orange cat was overcome with the desire to elaborate on every detail, even the smell of the charming girl's hair (oranges and cream shampoo). He wrote and rewrote the story, until the tale took up several stacks of paper, which he was very careful not to rearrange as he delicately placed them in their assigned place inside the special records cabinet. In order to make room for Haru's file, he had to shift the other files into year slots instead of case slots, but since the other files were so slim when compared to Haru's, this wasn't really a problem.

Muta was at his Cross Roads post and Toto out seeing some friends. The dapper cat twiddled his thumbs, now wondering what he should do, with the Yoshioka file completed.

'_I could make tea…- wait, there's still plenty left from the last batch. Perhaps a book? No, I could recite any book on my shelves just by hearing the title.'_ Baron shook his head, wondering why his life at the Bureau was suddenly so boring. There was literally nothing he could add to Haru's file, and he hadn't had a case since her. His eyes trailed toward a door in the back of the Bureau, and he laughed at himself.

He had been so preoccupied with Haru's file, he had completely forgotten about Louise. He took a large handkerchief from the bottom drawer of his desk and headed toward the door. Opening it, he felt around for a light switch, glad that his house had been given electric lights, since he had little tolerance for fire, being born from wood. He flicked the light on, revealing a small neat bedroom.

Standing in the middle of the room was a beautiful cat doll, a female version of him. Except unlike him, there was no glimmer of life in her lime-green eyes. Her face was completely blank, staring off into the vast nothingness in front of her. He sighed and started brushing off the dust that had started collecting on her. Her light gray fur became as white as snow, and her blue dress deepened to its original navy color as he kept brushing off the dust.

'Louise' was the name given to her, not by their artisan, but by the aristocratic woman that had insisted on the white cat's making, certain that a handsome doll like Baron deserved a beautiful lady friend. His artisan had agreed, but he was so drained from pouring a soul into Baron that his fiancé was nothing more than an ordinary doll that resembled him. The Cat Lord had been the artisan's passion, not the one created to be his companion.

After the woman's death, Baron had taken Louise and moved to the Refuge, deciding that he didn't want to be fought over by her squabbling heirs. Sure, he could have left her, but it would have felt so disloyal to leave as soon as it was convenient, even if she wasn't alive to know or care. Finished with his chore, Baron tipped his hat at her and shut off the light while closing the door.

It was one thing to have a lady friend, but it was completely another to have one that could talk back to him, make him _want_ to be with her.

'_If you ever need us, you will always know where to find us. And the Bureau's doors will be open to you, be it day or night.'_ He looked towards the window, hoping to see a certain brunette leaning over on the other side. She wasn't. She hadn't dropped by once since that first time. Baron frowned, wondering if he had made the offer sound like she could only come back if she had a problem. He should have said something like 'Feel free to drop by for tea sometime'. He had only seen a glimpse of that sparkling _true_ personality of hers, near the end of their adventure, and wondered how it had progressed since then. His eyes trailed over to the cabinet, a new idea beginning to take shape.

Toto had managed to memorize the personal information on the nametag of her school bag before returning it to her, for the Bureau records. Her address was just behind the front cover of her file. Even if her crush on him had faded by now (why does his heart suddenly feel heavy?) she surely still liked him enough not to mind if he dropped by for a visit. He grinned, his heart lightening at once.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't easy, by any stretch of the imagination. He had to use a bunch of back alleys and bushes to keep out of sight of humans, occasionally asking for directions from alley cats.

When he arrived at the correct place, he didn't even bother to read the mailbox to know it was the right address. Cat tails covered her yard, only coming up to the knees on regular sized humans, probably frequently cut down. Since cat tails weren't a naturally growing grass in this area, and Haru struck him as a neater person than to grow it on purpose, it had to be the remains of a gift from the Cat Kingdom. Grinning widely, he dove into the tall grass and ran for the house, the height of the green stalks covering his moves wonderfully.

Deciding that it wouldn't be prudent for him to try the doorbell, even if he could somehow ring it, he made for the flower bed underneath the large front windows, partially opened for ventilation. Taking a second to straighten out his attire, he brushed his handkerchief over his clothes, wishing to look his best for Haru. His hand froze as he stuffed the handkerchief into his breast pocket.

Why was Haru's opinion of him so important? Her very first words to him were 'wow, you're cool', so she was already impressed with him. Shaking his head slightly, he leaned down and jumped for the wooden pane, grabbing it with ease. As he pulled himself into the windowsill, he could hear a woman inside talking.

"What about Lune? Yuki? I see; thanks for your help, Hiromi. I'll tell Haru you said hi."

He looked at the woman, easily Haru's mother, looking just like her except her hair was red and shorter, plus the woman wore glasses. She placed the phone back into its receiver and held her head with her hands, staring at a piece of paper in front of her. She started whispering softly to herself.

"Who are all of these people, Haru? How could none of your friends know them, but still be important enough to call out in your state?"

Baron cocked his head.

"In what state?"

"In her sickness-" the woman caught off, jumping out of her seat at the tiny table and looking around frantically as she grabbed a broom. She waved it threateningly, trying to find the intruder.

"If there's a robber in here, I'm warning you that my nerves are already on edge, and you won't live to survive a confrontation with me right now!"

Baron chuckled.

"I can assure you that I am no robber, and I'm next to your front window."

She looked straight at him, her eyes slowly losing their angry look to melt into confusion. He tipped his hat politely.

"Please permit me to guess the rest of the names that are causing you confusion; Baron, Toto, and Muta."

Her eyes widened further, and she put the broom down, silently affirming his guesses.

"Am I dreaming or something? You don't look like a real cat, and only Haru claims that they talk to her."

He chuckled warmly.

"You are not dreaming, Mrs. Yoshioka. I am a Creation; a wooden doll with a soul. My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter three months ago. I was hoping to pay a call on her. Did you say that she was ill?"

Naoko nodded, the confusion melting from her face.

"Three months ago…that would be about right. Yes, she's very sick. She fainted three days ago, and hasn't been able to fully regain consciousness since then. She keeps calling out names when she was closest to being awake, and talking about needing to get to a Cat Bureau."

Baron's eyes sharpened. He should have come sooner.

"Where is she?"

Naoko saddened further.

"At the hospital. Her body's starting to shut down on her."

Baron gripped his cane hard, a cold fear working its way into his chest. He tipped his hat again and turned to jump off the window.

"Then I will pay a call on her there. Good day, Mrs. Yoshioka."

Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm as he jumped, leaving him dangling outside the window.

It was times like this when Baron despised being so much shorter than humans.

"You can't visit her in there! You'd get caught within seconds, since there are always nurses with her."

Baron growled his frustration.

"But if she has been calling out for me, then I must go to her. I must be there when she needs me."

The red-haired woman seemed surprised at his passion for her daughter's welfare, but lifted him back through the window and set him down on the windowsill again.

"If you don't mind riding in my handbag, I can get you close to her."

He looked at her, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yoshioka."

She smiled back at him, suddenly remembering that out of all the names Haru had called out in her troubled state, Baron's was the most constant and insistent one.


	2. Haru's Secret

Chapter Two: Haru's Secret

"Haru's always been delicate," Naoko said softly as she jogged to the hospital. Her dreamy tone would have suggested that she was talking to herself, but Baron, inside a patchwork shoulder bag, was listening intently. "Her ability to feel pain is quite a bit higher than most kids her age, which usually makes her klutz attacks hurt worse than they would if she were someone else, and she tires easily and suddenly."

Baron's mind wandered back to the Cat Kingdom, when she had fallen behind the group at the base of the tower, her new paws resting on her knees as she gasped, although she had been fine a few moments before. If he had known she was delicate, he would have carried her through the whole escape if need be. Frankly, he wouldn't have minded that at all. Was her experience with the Cat Kingdom why she was sick? Naoko sighed.

"Her body's threatened to collapse on her a few times when she was younger, but I was sure that she was getting better. Now I see that she's just been more careful, and her body's doing some serious threatening this time. The doctors haven't been able to figure out what's wrong with her, but they fear the worst."

As did Baron.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naoko shortly arrived at the hospital, stopping at the front desk long enough to grab a visitor's pass. She walked confidently to the intensive care unit, several nurses remembering her from prior visits. She softly opened one door, mechanical beeping coming from within.

A doctor and nurse were standing at the side of the bed, making notes for the teenage girl's progress. Baron had to restrain himself from risking a peak at the girl while other humans were in the room. The doctor looked up at the woman.

"Ah, yes. Hello, Mrs. Yoshioka; I was just about to contact you. She was awake for two minutes about five minutes ago. She even tried to get up, but then she blacked out again."

Naoko took the seat next to her daughter to touch one of the fingers not connected to wires.

"May I have a moment alone with my daughter? I'll call if anything happens."

They nodded understandingly and left the room. Naoko made sure the door was closed while Baron crawled out of her purse, which she had left on the foot of the bed. He carefully walked up the bed towards Haru's tired face.

Her breathing was unsteady, the machine on her left monitoring her slow heartbeat. He looked at her, a void overcoming his chest. Her spirit was far too strong to let something like this conquer her. She would come out on top, and he would be with her when she does. Naoko returned to her seat and gently touched one shoulder, almost too soft to be felt by anyone but her daughter, who winced slightly in her unsteady dream state.

"Sweetheart, I brought a visitor for you."

Baron smiled and stroked the same cheek he had three months before. The machine measuring her heartbeat immediately started going faster. He chuckled, warmed that she was still crushing on him. She pulled a face, desperately trying to wake up in her troubled state. Her eyes opened slowly, still a bit distant like she was trying to see through a fog. She turned her head slightly to look at the Creation next to her, a tired smile on her face. He grinned back at her.

"Hello, Haru."

Her tired eyes warmed, taking in his face. She took a few seconds to try talking, her voice as weak as a kitten.

"Hi Baron."

His heart broke, seeing her so weak. If she was cat sized, he wouldn't have hesitated to sweep her into his arms and-

'_Focus, Baron! She's sick, and you're thinking about flirting with her?'_ The orange cat took a second to gather his thoughts, still rubbing his hand over her cheek.

"I wish you had mentioned when we last met that you were delicate."

She managed a breathy laugh.

"Enough…problems…to deal with…you were still…really protective…of me."

Naoko was about to interrupt and demand an explanation, but noticed her daughter looked more relaxed than she had since getting this sick, happy that the strange doll was near her. She bit her tongue, determined to ask Baron for details later. He hadn't stopped softly rubbing her cheek, Haru leaning into his touch slightly.

"I tried… going to the Bureau… doctors wouldn't… let me. This bites."

Baron chuckled again, guessing that the last part meant that she wasn't happy with her body right now.

"That's fine; I came to you this time. Mrs. Yoshioka, are you certain that the doctors don't know what's wrong with her?"

She nodded.

"They said whatever Haru's got is either so rare that no or little research has been done on it, or something so common that no one's thinking of it."

Baron growled and started pacing up and down the bed sheets, Haru following him with her eyes.

"It's obvious that her nervous system is hyper-sensitive, so that's one thing to consider. If her muscles are giving out on her, that's something else. Did you notice anything wrong with your bones, Haru?"

She shook her head slightly, staring at him.

"Are you… a doctor?"

He smiled at her.

"No, but I have a few medical books at the Bureau. It never hurts to know how bodies are supposed to work. But I'm not a professional." He stopped pacing to hold his chin with one hand. "I wonder if the doctors in the Cat Kingdom would know anything."

Haru twitched violently. He grinned at her.

"Don't worry; Lune's father isn't in charge anymore. I managed to knock some sense into him."

She raised one eyebrow, a slight smile coming back.

"How?"

Baron blinked, suddenly remembering that she had been at the top of the tower when it happened, and he hadn't told her afterwards.

"I broke his crown and shaved him."

Her whole body shook with weak giggles, a loopy smile on her face.

"I wish… I could have… seen that. Must have…been hilarious."

He grinned at her again.

"Believe me; I didn't even turn to see his facial expression, but his reaction was still priceless."

Naoko noticed how her daughter's eyes kept trying to shut on their own accord, and decided to cut things short.

"Sweetheart, you need to rest a bit more. I promise to bring Baron back."

She smiled at her mother, and then looked at the doll again, who had also noticed her exhaustion.

"Sweet dreams, Haru."

She closed her eyes.

"Thanks, Baron." She quickly retreated to the world of dreams, but her face already looked more peaceful than it had before the cat doll's visit. Naoko also smiled at the orange cat while holding her bag open for him to jump into it.

"I second that. Thanks for seeing her, Baron."

He tipped his hat before sliding to the bottom of the bag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the hospital, Naoko walked close to some trees and started whispering to Baron, still inside her bag.

"Okay, I've been patient. What happened three months ago?"

The cat Creation was hoping to head to the Bureau immediately in order to contact as many CK doctors as possible, but realized that the middle-aged woman deserved to know.

"Please head to the Cross Roads and look for a large white cat. That's how your daughter found us."

She nodded and started walking, listening to the cat doll as he kept whispering to her, the other pedestrians too lost in their own worlds to notice or care.

"Haru had saved a cat prince's life, and was displeased upon learning that one of the gifts they were giving to her was the prince's paw in marriage."

Naoko stiffened immediately.

"But she's a human!"

"Just wait, I'll get to that part."


	3. The Cat Bureau

Chapter Three: The Cat Bureau

Naoko's mind was on autopilot by the time she got to the crossroads, stunned by what Baron had told the red-haired woman what her daughter had gone through. But it explained the cat tails, and her sudden tea-making obsession. She wearily approached a chair with a big white cushion and sank into it.

But the cushion was warm, and it groaned. She yelped and got off quickly, staring at the cushion while rubbing her backside. On the other side of it, a cat head with a brown spot over the left ear appeared, and glared at her.

"Let me guess; you're Haru's mother?"

She nodded; stunned that it was talking to her. From the bag, Baron chuckled.

"Did you just sit on him? He complains at least twice a week about someone doing that."

The white cat shifted his gaze to the bag, puzzled.

"Baron? Why are you hanging out with Chicky senior?"

Naoko stiffened, the cat doll answering the question.

"Haru's very ill, and will require our assistance again. Mrs. Yoshioka, if you wish to come to the Bureau, please follow Muta; if not, please lower the bag so I can head back."

Naoko paused, but readjusted her hold on the bag.

"I think I'll stick with you two. It beats twiddling my thumbs."

Muta grunted, and got off his seat.

Naoko didn't enjoy in the least what happened next. Being a responsible person, she tried her hardest not to go into back alley ways, and it took all of her energy to keep up with the devilish white cat as he zigzagged through the maze, going over roofs and steep stairs. When they finally got to the Refuge, Naoko was gasping for breath, being a little old to try these kinds of exertions.

"My apologies, Mrs. Yoshioka. Creations are very rare, and our Refuge has to be difficult to find or enter to protect the ones lucky enough to reach it."

She gently set the bag down and held the mouth open so the cat doll could climb out. Standing up straight, he adjusted his coat slightly and tipped his hat at her again as Muta checked the mailbox.

"So what's wrong with Chicky? The flu or something?"

Naoko stood a little straighter, angry that he wasn't getting a clue.

"Actually, my daughter's fighting off an illness that no one seems able to identify or treat. If no new information is discovered within a month, she will die."

Muta dropped the open newspaper onto the ground, revealing his astonished and slightly frightened face as Baron opened the doors to the Bureau and sized up Naoko.

"You appear to be the same height and build as your daughter, so you should be able to get through the doors."

She was a bit skeptical about entering what was a doll house in her eyes, but figured that if her daughter could trust him literally with her life, then she could handle this much.

She was able to fit through the doors, and sat down on the same trunk that Haru had while Baron started scanning the books lining the walls, occasionally taking one down.

"You say she's been fighting this since she was a child?"

Naoko nodded as Muta walked beside Baron, occasionally taking down a book that was a little too high for the Creation.

"At first, the doctor thought she just had low energy, but then little things started hurting her, like a playful punch on the arm or tripping over furniture. Then they decided she was allergic to meat, so we turned vegetarian. She's not supposed to engage in physical activity if she can avoid it."

Muta grunted.

"She should have told us that while we were in the Cat Kingdom. Would have been nice to know."

Naoko smiled warmly and shook her head.

"Except she hates giving other people trouble. Haru prefers to help others where she can. Sometimes she has to be forced to ask for help, especially when it comes to physical things that she can't do alone."

Baron remembered how ready she was to leave, when she first saw Toto and Muta fighting, and then again when Muta had refused to watch her. And when she tried to talk him out of carrying her partially up the tower. But he had seen that blush of hers; she had been enjoying it just as much as he had.

'_Now is not the time for those thoughts!'_ He set his stack on the desk while Muta did the same. "I hope Toto gets back soon; the cat doctors would know more about this thing than I do."

Naoko twitched.

"How would they get to her? She's under constant surveillance."

Muta grunted again.

"They have portals to go anywhere they want and spells to keep humans unaware of what they're doing. Lune and Yuki like Haru and consider themselves to be in her debt, so they will probably do everything within their power to help her."

The two cats started pouring over the tiny books, trying to find something that had a chance of helping the beloved brunette.

Naoko watched them for a bit, slowly realizing that they were doing fine without her. The books were too small for her to help peruse, and she was too big to try to do anything else in the beautiful office. But she didn't want to go to her empty house and be alone either. Left without a better option, she brought her hands together and started twiddling her thumbs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru shifted uneasily through the folds of her semi-dream, her soul more at peace than it had been in a while. Baron knew about her predicament, and would undoubtedly stop at nothing to help her. Her heart quivered, suddenly sad.

As much as she needed her crush's help, a part of her was hoping he would never find out about her weaknesses. The part of her that wanted him to never see her flaws. A small tear ran down her cheek as she struggled to breathe, feeling like a mountain (or worse, Muta) was sitting on her chest. She had heard the doctors say that if she didn't improve, they would have to hook her up to a machine that could breathe for her as well.

Her illness had been the source of much of her grief over the years. All the times when Hiromi would have to leave her alone so the lighter brunette could go to her lacrosse practices. Every time she had to sit on the bleachers during P.E. and earn envious glares from her classmates. For the longest time, her biggest exercise came from her morning dashes to school, trying her best to make sure no one would ever find out about them, since she hated to have people fuss over her.

That was the real reason Hiromi had flipped when the brunette had saved Lune's life. The probability of the schoolgirl surviving the rescue, let alone the cat, was pretty slim.

But didn't her visit to the Cat Kingdom prove that she could be the master of her body instead of letting it dictate her life? So what if she had a weak body; she could slowly train it to become stronger.

She wanted so badly to be strong, and be able to do things like her friends could. Her mother would often comfort her with the fact that her mind was a bit sharper then the kids she envied, and that was more important than having the strongest body on the planet.

There were so many times in her life that she wished for a different body, but since that was out of the question, she had to make do with this one.

But for crying out loud, she had only been eating lunch with Hiromi when her disease took a turn for the worse! She wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. Another tear fell down her cheek, followed by more. It just wasn't fair. Hadn't she been through enough? She tiredly sighed, remembering Yuki's words.

'_She wasn't kidding; life __**is**__ tough.'_

Something new broke through her troubled sleep, making her groan in displeasure. This was a hospital, and she couldn't even get a decent night's sleep? Her room flooded with a colored light, and she could hear meows. The heart monitoring machine made irregular noises as her heart froze, and then sped up in fear. Please no, she couldn't handle a confrontation with the Cat Kingdom right now! Her bed groaned as two bodies pounced onto the sheets and came close to her face. She struggled to open her eyes, praying that she wouldn't see Lune's father. He would enjoy her present state way too well, and the button for assistance was beyond her reach.

But when her eyes did open, she saw a different gray cat, whose fur bordered on being purple. His mismatched eyes were wide with fear, as were his companion's. Yuki was wearing a red ribbon this time, possibly the same one that had wrapped up her last box of fish crackers. The white cat held her paws to her mouth, her eyes beginning to overflow.

"Haru… oh Haru…"

The brunette managed a weak smile for her old friends.

"Baron… tattled… didn't he?"

Lune nodded, his eyes filling with a steely determination.

"We are still in your debt, Miss Haru. We brought our best physicians for you."

She smiled at him.

"Can they… treat humans?"

He smiled back at her as the three doctors started climbing onto the bed to start examining her. One red and brown cat answered the question while checking her pulse.

"We'll give it our best shot, that's for sure, Miss Haru. Blast it, why do humans need so many mechanical toys to treat their wounded?"

She managed a weak giggle.


	4. The Diagnosis

Chapter Four: The Diagnosis

Only five minutes into her cat examination, the brunette decided that she liked feline treatment way better than human. Although they had claws, they only cracked the surface of her skin once, on purpose, to collect a blood sample for later analysis. A silvery gray female with spectacles patted her cheek comfortingly while opening a small bag on her belt, which was so full of medical devices that it reminded the girl of Batman's utility belt.

"All right, young lady; I need you to breathe in this powder so we can take a look at what's going on inside your body. Don't worry, it's completely safe."

Haru was a little worried that they would have to take off the hospital gown, but unsteadily breathed in the powder as the light cat softly flicked it into the air in front of her face. Her worries were immediately silenced as a series of lights started going through her body, even to her toes, easily seen through her gown and sheets. It kind of felt like someone was taking a feather duster to her insides. As the doctors started recording how the lights changed color and moved, she realized that their medical techniques didn't need as much nudity, since that would necessitate shaving all their patients and it took a while for fur to grow back. And most cats had to be too proud to endure that.

"Hmm, the trouble seems to be settling in the more important organs. The heart, lungs, liver, and brain are going through a crisis. We should feel lucky that Miss Haru can communicate with us at all. Somehow, whatever it is, it's being transferred to the rest of the body via the heart to every fiber of her body. Miss Haru, it may be smarter if you use signals to communicate to save your energy. Most patients are fond of the blinking method; once means yes, twice means no and thrice means sometimes or maybe. Will that work for you?"

Haru blinked once; glad that these doctors understood the way she had tried earlier to communicate with the human doctors. It really did hurt to use her voice.

She was wishing that she had gone to the cat doctors first. But that would have meant being a cat, or mentioning her condition to Lune and Yuki before she left to return to the human world, if her ego would have allowed it. Even if she had remained a cat, the main goal would have still been accomplished. She would not have been Lune's bride, since he had Yuki.

What would have been so bad about being a cat? It's completely possible that the Cat Kingdom had enough books to help her finish her education, if Baron didn't. Her mind took a U-turn away from feline benefits.

Baron. She could have spent more time with him before her disease took a turn for the worse, even if he didn't like her the way she liked him. Her heart started doing gymnastics, making the light to give off green sparks over it and causing the cat doctors to worry. Lune and Yuki were sitting on the chair beside her bed to give the doctors more room, holding each other as they watched the proceedings.

"Miss Haru, is that your emotions?"

She smiled tiredly and blinked once. They smiled back at her and started packing up their equipment.

"I think we have all the information we need now. We'll consult our records and see if anything comes up. Stay strong, child; you have a lot of cats rooting for you in the kingdom."

She smiled warmly, and then let sleep claim her as the blue lights made a second appearance, taking all the cats with it. But not before a soft paw and furry lips touched the brunette's cheek, tiny tears raining down the side of her face.

"Baron's right, Haru; your spirit's far too strong to let this whip you. Don't give up," Yuki whispered before joining her fiancé.

The fading light from the cat magic swirled into her heart and gave a joyful golden color in the darkened room before disappearing completely.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron was pacing again, this time outside a hallway inside the royal Cat Palace. Toto and Muta were with him, sitting on a bench with Naoko. An obsidian medallion shaped like a fish was around her neck, ensuring that she would keep her human form inside the Cat Kingdom. She played with the medallion nervously, praying that the doctors inside the curtain were getting closer to the mysterious illness's identity.

The famous duo was far too distracted to try fighting right now. Toto was praying that Haru could stick around a little longer, being a sweet girl _and_ talented at offending Muta without trying.

The white cat in question may have been easily offended by the brunette, but he would easily endure a lifetime of insults if it was her life. She could be a nice kid when she tried.

Lune and Yuki were also with them, holding each other in fear. The ex-Cat King had volunteered to see Haru when the two had visited, a slight gleam in his eye, but Lune had firmly put his hind paw down, certain that his father's face was the last one that Haru would care to see right now.

The red curtain slowly parted, and the three doctors that had seen Haru stepped out, one by one, and lined up with somber expressions. Almost like a jury about to pronounce a defendant guilty. The oldest of them, a silvery gray cat, coughed, obviously the elected spokesperson for the group.

"I'm afraid the only good news we can give you is that we know the name of what's killing Miss Haru. The bad news is that we may not be able to stop it."

Baron walked over and firmly grabbed the speaker's shoulders.

"Please don't leave us hanging like this; what's killing her?!"

The doctor sighed.

"It's called Hirumintia's disease. It's so rare that there is only one identified case per century. It's genetic, as far as we can tell, and does pretty much what's happening to Miss Haru right now. Her body's starting to reject itself."

Baron released her, a spark in his eyes.

"But you said 'may' not be able to stop it. That means there's a possibility you can?"

The doctor smiled sadly.

"A small possibility, but I'd have to say a bigger one than the human doctors. I doubt humans are even aware of the sickness's existence, since the victims usually die too fast for them to get a complete analysis."

Everyone present winced as Naoko stood up.

"I'm very certain that my daughter wouldn't mind if you three took over her case. She says the machines make it hard to sleep."

The doctors nodded, remembering how relaxed she looked while they were examining her, since they had temporarily shut off the machines to do so. The red head straightened a little more.

"If I can get back to the human world, I can tell her. She should hear it from me."

Baron's heart contracted painfully. As much as it would pain him to have Haru find out, he wanted to be there for her, no matter what.

"I'll come with you, Naoko."

She had been firm earlier about her name, saying that this was not the time for formality. She nodded as Lune took a jagged purple gem from his military jacket pocket and made a portal. Yuki tossed Naoko a matching amulet for her daughter. She nodded gratefully before she and Baron entered the portal.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The doctors' voices were getting harder to understand through the sick girl's troubled head, melting into each other until she thought they were just making noises to occupy themselves. Actually, this may have been the case. The room was becoming lost to her, lost in a milky fog. Not her eyes too. She wanted to _see. _For crying out loud, she'd settle for being able to _breathe._

Suddenly a familiar voice started melting into the doctors', an urgent pleading tone clear, even to her. Whatever the new voice said, it must have worked, since the other voices faded and died away. Now without distraction, the familiar voice cut through her foggy mind.

"Sweetheart, if you can understand me, blink once."

She did so, slowly recognizing her mother's voice.

"Listen, the cats know what's wrong with you, and they have a better chance at saving you than the humans do."

Another voice came into her world, a warm one with a hot accent that had been haunting her dreams for a while now.

"Would you object if we took you to the Cat Kingdom?"

She smiled weakly and blinked twice, trusting Baron's intelligence to figure out the message. She had tried to speak to the human doctors earlier, and was horrified at how her vocal chords now sounded, somewhere between a croak and a dying moan. The last thing she wanted was for him to hear that. Even through her sickness, she could feel the warmth of Baron's smile.

"If I had known that something like this would happen, I wouldn't have left the portal shard Lune gave me back at the Bureau."

They wanted to take her there right now? Well, it wasn't like they had a lot of time to work with. The swirling fog in front of her eyes became blue from a portal, obviously sent by the young Cat King, who must have been watching and waiting for her consent.

Her mother started carefully unhooking the machines from her as cats from the portal crawled underneath the mattress to give her as smooth a ride as possible. She could feel her mother's gentle touch on her shoulders as she kept the sheets around her and steadied her as the cats carefully carried the mattress onto to the floor and towards the bright blue light. If nothing else, the cat doctors were nicer to listen to.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: I'm no medical expert, and the disease is one I made up. For all I know, there are real diseases matching this one.


	5. Silent Cries

Chapter Five: Silent Cries

Haru didn't know how the human doctors would take her sudden disappearance, but she wasn't caring anymore, already feeling better underneath the care of Saka, Sango, and Polo. They managed to make a spell to ease her breathing, and gave her some catnip tea to help her relax, although she wasn't a feline. Her mother had gotten a hold of a medallion that kept her to her human shape, but the teenage girl wouldn't have minded so much if she turned into a cat again. There were a lot of things she was no longer caring about, and a few other things that she was.

Baron hadn't left her side since she was brought back to the Cat Kingdom, his hand gently over hers, wary of hurting her. That fact alone made the trip worthwhile, plus getting to hear Muta and Toto bicker. She had no idea why, but it made her feel better as Baron would firmly push them out of the room until they could behave themselves. Her mother hadn't left either, on the other side of her daughter as the doctors did their work.

But the cat doll's hand over her daughter's hadn't escaped her notice. Neither did their behavior towards each other.

When Haru was finally asleep, she gestured to Baron to follow her out of the room and to the library. If the brunette was better, she probably would have loved to see all the books. Being denied physical activity, she had always taken solace in literature.

The red-haired woman wheeled around to the orange cat, who looked confused as to what she was thinking.

"I want to know something, Baron, and if you lie, I will do several nasty things to you."

He cocked his head at her.

"I never lie, if I can help it."

This made her relax a little.

"Good. Now, are you, or are you not, crushing on my daughter?"

His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak. His jaw moved around, but no sound was issuing from his throat. He blinked, and then laughed lightly as he sat on a couch in the middle of the library.

"I guess I am. I thought it was just concern for a dear friend, but…" he sighed. "It doesn't matter. Even after she gets better, I could never court her."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she sat down next to the Creation.

"Why not? She's obviously crazy about you."

His shoulders fell, as did his ears.

"If all there was to consider were her feelings and mine, I wouldn't hesitate. But there's a bit more than that. I'm an immortal, and she isn't. She will eventually die, be it next week or decades from now, and how you see me at the present is the way I'll always be." Now that he understood his own feelings for Haru, he knew why his heart felt as heavy as lead.

Despite all his efforts, she would eventually be taken from him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Absolutely nothing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_It was a glorious summer night, with stars twinkling above and moving ones dancing around a small girl, maybe six to eight years old. She was running around a field with a glass jar and lid in her tiny hands, trying to catch some fireflies, which somehow always managed to stay just beyond her reach. Suddenly, a man came up behind her and swept her into his arms._

"_Sweetheart, you know you shouldn't be running around like that. Remember what the doctor said?" _

_She struggled a little in the tall man's arms._

"_But Daddy, I need to catch a wish so I can get better!" _

_He looked at her, completely confused._

"_Haru, what are you talking about?" _

_She pointed at the stars._

"_You said that if I wish on a star with all my heart and never tell anybody, than it will come true! I've made thousands of wishes, but it's never been granted. It's because I'm too small for the stars to hear me, so I need to talk to a firefly, since they're kind of like stars." _

_He stared at her a little longer, and then laughed while holding her close._

"_Oh, Sweetheart; you're just too adorable. You can't wish on a firefly." _

_She stopped struggling, tears beginning to run down her face._

"_But I don't want to be sick anymore! I want to run and play with my friends! Why did I have to get sick?" _

_The laughter faded from his face, her pain hurting him as well. He walked back to a blanket and sat down with her on his lap. His wife was gone at a quilter's convention, and he was given enough time off work so he could be with his daughter up in a mountain retreat for some father-daughter time._

"_I don't know why, Princess. Sometimes there's a good reason for people to get sick. We just don't know why you had to." He used the corners of the blanket to wrap his daughter and him up. "The thing is, it takes more than a wish to make things happen. It takes determination and willpower. I know you have plenty of both. And when wishes do come true, it's because time and effort have been put into it. Even then, they don't always happen the way you want them to." He sighed, making a wish of his own as a comet crossed the sky. _

"_Whatever you do, don't stop wishing, though. If you want something bad enough, then nothing will be able to stop you. Always remember, Princess; wishes can be very powerful if there is enough force behind them. Keep wishing and hoping; you never know what could happen."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru's eyes began to stream, remembering her father.

He had died in a monorail accident about two months after the firefly talk. Her wishes became different then; she wanted her father back far more than she wanted to run and play. But it still didn't work. Her mother started taking Haru into the same bed as her, clinging to her for comfort like she was one of the stuffed animals the tiny brunette collected.

Squeezing her mother back, those long lonely nights after her father's death, she began to realize that she felt best when she was making her mother feel better. Knowing she had caught onto something special, she started helping others too, like making her friends laugh after they lost a lacrosse match or taking care of someone's pet while they were on vacation.

Or feeding a hungry kitten some fish crackers. Or sweeping another one out of an oncoming truck's path. She had made so many friends by her acts of kindness, but she had long stopped wishing, since it never seemed to work for her.

But… what if it would work now? What if the stars could hear her now?

She knew what she was thinking was irrational, but in times like this, it surely couldn't hurt to put forward her part. She took in a deep breath and started concentrating on that glorious sky, the night of the fireflies. The stars were always more beautiful in the mountains than in the city.

'_I wish there was a way I could get better. I wish there was a way I could be with my loved ones longer.'_ Her heart quivered. _'I wish to spend more time with Baron. I wish to know if he could ever love me the way I love him.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naoko's jaw dropped.

"_And _you're engaged to a regular doll?"

Baron nodded miserably.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to Haru. The last thing she needs right now is demoralization."

The red-haired woman nodded slowly.

"But if this Louise doesn't have a soul, are you really engaged?"

The cat doll threw his hands into the air.

"Unfortunately, yes. The artisan had enough magic put into her to bind us together in that sense. But… what's the point? She isn't alive! Yes, she's very beautiful, but even being the most beautiful doll in the world won't be enough to compensate for no soul. And Haru-" he broke off, finally letting his emotions out.

"She's amazing. The only reason she was in trouble was for saving a life, practically a girl after my own heart. She's smart, sweet, and honest nearly to a fault, but when the pressure was on, she wouldn't hesitate to speak for herself, in very loud terms, if memory serves. She may have needed me to escape the Cat Kingdom, but she didn't need me to make any decisions for her. She's so much braver than she gives herself credit for. I wish I had checked on her sooner. I wish her body was as strong as her spirit. I wish…" he trailed off, tears beginning to choke him as Naoko gripped his shoulder for comfort.

"I wish… it was her… I'm supposed to spend eternity with… instead of… an empty shell." He doubted he could ever look at Louise again without regret.


	6. The Inevitable

Chapter Six: The Inevitable

Haru felt a gloved hand touch her face, waking her from her troubled slumber. Shoot, even that was starting to hurt.

"Baron," she croaked, unable to see now. Blast, she had forgotten about her voice. She could hear her favorite orange cat breathe, obviously close to crying.

Wait… her Baron? Crying? But he was the strongest person she had ever met! He jumped off a tower for her, for crying out loud! She could feel him raise a hand to his lips and kiss it softly, warm tears caressing her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Haru." 

She smiled, wondering if he could read lips. She decided to find out.

"_Why? It's not your fault I got sick."_

He gently put her hand down, and brushed a dark strand away from her sweaty face.

"No, but I should have checked on you sooner. I should have come sooner." 

She smiled.

"_I should have swallowed my pride and told you what was wrong with me. But, you were already helping me with the cat problem, and it felt selfish to ask for more, after all the trouble I had already put you through."_

"No, what's selfish is refusing to let other people help you. Your mother explained about your father. He sounds like a great man, but I am certain that he doesn't want you to join him and leave your mother alone. **I** don't want you to leave." 

Dang it. The words that could have made her blush a month before couldn't manage more than a light tinge now, her heart barely responding. All the cat doctors had managed to do was make her more comfortable while waiting for the inevitable, but that was enough for her.

"_I know he wouldn't. I know you don't. I know I don't."_

He was still holding her hand, and she tried her hardest to squeeze it. She could barely even close her fingers over his. She could feel Baron's hand tighten slightly, and she silenced the pain that followed. Baron's presence leaned over her, and paused in front of her face. 

Was he about to kiss her? No, his furry lips lightly brushed her cheek, the one he kept touching. 

Why! Why did even that have to hurt? Tears started to stream, swiftly attacked by Baron's handkerchief, although he sounded like he needed it himself. His touch was still gentle, she could tell through her pain.

"Haru… I'm so sorry." His voice was thick with pain, like he was the actual one being hurt.

As was she. She was so sorry that nothing could come of her love for him… this just wasn't fair.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That was the last time they were able to understand each other. Haru soon lost the ability to hear as well as sight, and all there was, was pain. The doctors did what they could, but none of their spells did her the good they hoped it would.

Her body glowed from the layers upon layers of spells, almost like she was already an angel. Her loved ones were forced to stay back as the doctors did one last spell, the last of their energy they could give the girl.

Toto and Muta were standing side by side, far too scared to breathe a word. Lune and Yuki were holding each other in fear once more, streaming eyes locked on the girl struggling to breathe. Baron was on the very edge of the line the doctors had warned him not to cross, Naoko's hand squeezing his shoulder. Despite all the obvious reasons she should be protesting about her daughter's crush, it just didn't seem to matter anymore. No one believed the girl would last another hour, her body far too gone for the magic to truly help her. No words were spoken, each speaking their private wish, unknowing that everyone in the Cat Kingdom was praying for the Yoshioka girl, as well as a few humans in her home world.

'_I wish Haru had the chance to insult Muta more.'_

'_I wish we had thought to visit her. I wish we had more time with her.'_

'_I wish she could have been my maid of honor.'_

'_I wish we could have helped her the way she had us.'_

'_I wish she was born with a stronger body.'_

Baron reached up and squeezed Naoko's hand, tears shamelessly flowing through his fur.

'_I wish I could have another chance to let her know how I truly feel about her. I wish there was a way for it to matter.'_

Her body gave a final shudder, and with one last whisper of a sigh, went limp. Her wide unseeing eyes glazed over further, and she was dead.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**This is NOT the end. Wait for it…**


	7. One Confused Haru

Chapter Seven: One Confused Haru

Haru's body was stiff. Stiffer than she ever remembered it feeling like. It didn't even feel like she had lungs.

"_Am I dead?"_ She wished desperately for the ability to breath. 

Strangely enough, the wish was granted. Her world flickered with light, and her body suddenly became soft. Slightly put off balance, she stumbled a bit before falling over. When did she get on her legs? She sat on the ground for a second, waiting for the usual burst of pain to flow through her, but it didn't. She barely even felt the fall. She managed a breathy laugh. 

Being dead already felt better than being alive. 

Being fairly sure she had seen a light switch when the room lit up with golden sparks, she got to her feet and headed towards the wall, the skirt nearly tangling up her feet. She felt around for a moment before drenching the room in light. She turned around, and was a little surprised to see a regular bedroom, the most unusual thing about it being that the bed was canopied. She remembered wishing for a canopied bed when she was a kid, but had forgotten why it was so important to her.

On an impulse, she walked over to the bed to examine the quilt. Come on, she _was_ a quilt maker's daughter, after all. She recognized the pattern, since it was a favorite of hers and her mother's. It was a double wedding ring quilt, the surface covered with interlocking circles. Red, gold, and cream was the theme, with exquisite stitches holding the layers together. Her mother had tried to teach her a few times how to make a quilt with this pattern, but the circles and curves always threw off the teenage girl's attempts. She reached forward with one hand to trace the stitches, and stopped cold.

Weren't angels supposed to be in flowing white robes? In all the stories she's been told, they never wore gloves, let alone the long pearly gray ones now on her arms. Why did her skin feel different? 

She sat down on the bed and pulled off one glove. She stared in astonishment. Her skin felt funny because it was covered by snowy white fur, a little longer than what had been there when she first visited the Cat Kingdom. Turning her hand over, she noticed that there was padding on her palm, somewhere between a human hand and a cat paw. This must be close to how Baron's hand must look, underneath his glove. She looked at her attire.

She was dressed in a beautiful navy gown, making her wonder if she was really in heaven. She checked for a pulse, surprised to find it strong and steady. A vanity in a corner of the room caught her eye, and she ran to look at herself in the mirror. She stared in astonishment. Maybe she was in the other place besides heaven.

She was a drop-dead gorgeous white half-cat. This wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that Baron would never see her like this. He would forever remember her the way she looked when she died, which was probably as bad as she had felt. 

Her heart turned heavy in her chest, but at least it wasn't the anvil it used to be. She pulled the glove back on while studying the door next to the light switch. Where would it lead? She sighed, knowing that there was only way to find out. The half-cat stood up and walked over, turning the old-fashioned handle slowly. What would the rest of this place look like? She slowly cracked the door open, and snuck a peak. Her eyes widened in astonishment, and she threw the door open.

It was the Bureau! Except it couldn't be; she was dead! She walked to Baron's desk, tracing one finger along the long feather pen. She strolled to his tea set and looked inside the pot for some of his tea. It was there, now cold. She inhaled the fumes anyway, closing her eyes to savor the action. This could only mean one thing.

She wasn't dead! This place was the true Bureau, and she could touch things, smell things! 

'_Always remember Princess; wishes have a lot of power if there's enough force behind it.'_

She suddenly understood, and started laughing at herself. When she made wishes as a little girl, one of the most common ones was that she had a stronger body. Well, this one was certainly stronger than her human one! She couldn't remember ever feeling this physically good. All of her childhood wishes must have been building up, and others must have been wishing in one way or another that she would stick around longer. Plus with the cat magic smothering her in her dying breath, which would make her current form understandable. Now she understood that she had been wooden when she had woken up, which meant she was now a Creation like her crush! 

She grinned; the implications of her new form were clear. Next time she saw Baron, he would be toast. 

Baron! He still thought she was dead! She started pacing the Bureau, not wanting to wait until her friends returned, all demoralized from her death, and probably hours from now. Suddenly her head shot up, Baron's words returning to her mind when they brought her to the Cat Kingdom the second time.

'…_the portal shard Lune gave me back at the Bureau.'_

She didn't know where he kept it, or how to use it, but it beat waiting around here and warming up Baron's teapot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naoko kissed her daughter's cheek one last time before allowing the coroners to take the body, tears staining the sheets as they wrapped up the beloved brunette. There were no words to speak, as the company slowly made its way to the library, which somehow felt like the most appropriate place to be. 

Lune really should have been attending his kingly duties, but he never could have focused on the work anyway. 

Yuki hadn't let go of his arm, crying silent tears into his fur. How could she have failed her friend in her hour of need?

The red-haired mother was taking it surprisingly well, having watched the illness slowly eat away at her daughter for years, and secretly glad that her suffering was finally over. Perhaps she was even enjoying a tearful reunion with her father as the red head sat there, with felines and fowl. But what was she supposed to do now that her daughter was gone? She would be so lonely if she tried to return to the Human World. Alone.

The Bureau may have been torn apart by the loss of such a loved friend, Toto and Muta weeping silent tears, but easily the one most distraught was the Creation Cat Lord himself. 

Every joint in his body felt like it had frosted over with ice, shaking badly from the cold and the painful emotions. So what if he had a semi-fiancé? He could have told Haru how he truly felt before she left for good instead of keeping this heavy burden on his chest. 

She had depended on him, trusted him, and he had let her down in so many ways. And now he would never know how she would have reacted, if he had been as honest as she was. 

The giant white cat was pulling back the red curtain so that everyone could walk through it when a loud shout was heard from a hallway window.

"You dirty old cat! Do you ever stop hitting on girls young enough to be your daughter!"

Everyone froze, not daring to breathe. That _voice!_ It was so familiar… but it couldn't be! Baron was the first one to break out of the trance to rush over to the window and see who it was that was chewing someone out. His heart slowly began to beat again, warmth enveloping his body. What he was seeing was impossible by any sense of the word. The others soon joined him, equally shocked by what they were seeing.

Two figures were down in the courtyard. One was easily recognizable as Lune's father, who had landed on his back and staring at the other cat with wide unbelieving eyes. The places Baron had shaved him had fur a good three inches shorter than the places he hadn't touched.

The other cat was quite obviously female, wearing a midnight blue dress that made her look like a mid-winter's evening as it shone against her pure white fur. Her back was towards the window, her shaking fists at her sides as she towered over the fallen ex-king, which was funny when one considered that she had to be shorter than him. She slowly raised one hand towards him, still shaking with anger and holding a purple shard. 

"Out of all the people I was hoping to see when I came back here, you were the last one on the list! Physical similarities aside, I would never be able to tell that Lune was related to you! Whoever his mother was, I'm certain he takes after her side of the family!" 

Lune coughed uncomfortably.

"It's sad that she didn't have to meet Mother to know that. But how would she know me?" 

Baron knew. He didn't know how it was possible, but he had seen that body far too often to mistake it, and his heart was screaming the truth into his ears. 

Lune's father kept staring at the white cat, his mouth flapping soundlessly. After another moment, a word emerged… one unbelieving word.

"_Haru!"_


	8. A Joyous Reunion

Extra

Chapter Eight: A Joyous Reunion

The white cat smiled grimly and laughed.

"Kind of sad that yelling at you is how you'd know it's me. I'll probably have to call Muta a fatso before he believes it's really me."

"Are you saying that I'm a fat cow?!" 

Her ears pricked upwards, and she turned to the window behind her, a few stories up. Her heart eased; they were all there! All the people she loved the most and she could see them! Tears of happiness started to cloud her vision, and she blinked them away to beam at the largest cat in the window.

"No, you're just fat; there's a difference, _Moo-ta_!" 

The large crow laughed and sailed down to envelop her in a warm hug.

"Only the real Haru would insult him like that!" 

She giggled and hugged him back, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"So? Did you guys have enough time to miss-" 

Baron tackled her before she could finish her question, squeezing her hard and weeping into her fur. Toto wisely stepped back a little, Baron's crush being a little obvious to him from the start. Everyone else decided not to follow the Creations out the window in favor of the stairs, moving like a stampede. 

The new Creation managed to wiggle one arm loose enough to slip the crown shard into Baron's pocket.

"I had to go through your desk to find Lune's shard; I promise I'll clean up the mess, but I just wanted to see you so bad-" she babbled.

The orange cat reluctantly released Haru enough to look her in the eyes, holding one cheek with a shaky hand. When he had last seen this doll, the eyes were the same minty green as his, but now they were Haru's gloriously rich milk chocolate. And her face! When the doll didn't have a soul, it was completely blank and merely pretty. But watching Haru's expressions cross it, seeing her wonderful eyes sparkle with life… it was more than he thought he could ever hope for again. His Haru made the body beautiful. He laughed, tears of relief flowing down his cheeks as he kissed her fur.

"Haru, don't you _ever_ scare us like that again!" 

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck to squeeze him back, kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll think up new ways to scare you. I don't want to try dying again; it's not fun." 

He nodded his head, and kissed her full on the mouth. 

Her eyes widened in shock, since she had never seen this side of him before. But she was not about to start complaining about it. She may have been thinking Baron would be toast, but from the way he was kissing her, it looked like she would be the one covered with butter and jam. She closed her eyes, allowing her body to melt against his, not wasting any time to kiss him back.

'_Oh… my! Dang, can that cat kiss!'_ It felt like her body was designed just to fit against Baron's, like she was meant to be at his side. Her heart wept with joy, finally knowing that her feelings were returned in full. The white cat felt a hand tap her shoulder.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, young lady. We want to hug you too." 

She giggled, and reluctantly broke off the kiss, Baron smiling at her as he let her go. Her mother clung to her, not caring about the unfamiliarity of this new body. 

"How did this happen, Sweetheart?" 

The white cat smiled lovingly and hugged her human mother.

"Do you remember what Dad used to say about wishes having power? And all those times you told me it was silly to wish for a stronger body?" 

Her mother laughed and continued to squeeze her as the royal couple also hugged the new Creation, Muta just wrapping his arms around the group of cats and picking them up to squeeze them.

"I know I was wishing you'd stick around longer."

"Same here."

"And me." 

Haru giggled, realizing the power of all the combined wishes on her behalf.

"Plus all the ones I wished growing up… I guess there was finally enough power to make it happen. I just don't understand why I had to be at the Bureau though." 

Muta looked sharply at Baron, who nodded slightly and pointed to himself. Grinning, the white cat released his captives so that the orange cat doll could get at Haru again. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her cheek.

"That was my fault, I believe. Your new body was created by my artisan to be my mate, but it didn't have a soul." 

Her eyes widened as he squeezed her again. 

"Do you have any idea how it feels, being bound to a soulless doll while the girl I loved was torn away? I made a wish to spend eternity with you instead of an empty shell. Granted, I wasn't expecting your soul to merge with the doll, but I'm not about to complain." 

She grinned and hugged him back. He kissed her ear, thinking about all the times he had dusted off this body, how often he had wondered what the point was of keeping her around. To think; he had the key to keeping Haru with him forever since before she was born! 

The Cat King had long retreated, with his tail between his legs.

"Neither am I. It's way more comfortable than my human body, no offense Mom." 

"None taken." The red haired woman smiled, fingering the obsidian amulet thoughtfully. "You know? Those doctors have probably told the police that I stole you and let you die." 

Haru looked at her.

"Shoot, should have thought of that. Now what? If you try to return with or without my body, you'll be sent to prison." 

Naoko grinned widely and pulled off the amulet.

"You have a nice kingdom here, Lune. Mind if I stick around?" 

He grinned at her and shook his head while taking back the charm.

"For Haru's mother, the Cat Kingdom will always be open. What do you want done with your first body, Haru?" 

The white cat shuddered.

"Do you have any idea how morbid that sounds?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The coroner pulled back the sheet, making Haru wince.

"So I _did_ look as bad as I felt. Thank heaven that's over with." 

Her mother squeezed her again, a fine coat of fur growing on her arms as her hands slowly changed into paws. Baron smiled warmly on the other side of her, his conscience clean as he looked at her old face and kissed the new one.

"Oh, I don't know. You look good to me." 

She grinned back at him.

"You flirt." She sighed. "I think we should return my body to the human world, to the hospital. The only thing worse than knowing someone's dead is not knowing. It will provide closure for everyone." 

Naoko nodded, glad that she was able to keep her girl after all. If anything, she felt sorry for the ones that couldn't keep Haru.


	9. Black and White

Extra

Chapter Nine: Black and White

"…despite her illness, Haru always strove to help others where she could. She probably didn't know this, but we used to look forward to her coming in late so we could have a good laugh. It wasn't until three months before her death, when she was suddenly on time, that we figured out that she wasn't doing it just to add interest to our history class. Before then, it had gotten to the point when I could tell she was sneaking in without turning around." The teacher finished with a solemn nod to the dark coffin in front of him and returned to his seat as another person took the stand.

The funeral was taking place inside the school, since Haru's mother had disappeared before the body was found at the hospital. As much as the principal respected the memory of the brunette, he was starting to wish that he hadn't offered the audience a chance to share a story about Haru. He decided firmly that the next speaker would be the last one, although people were still lining both sides of the podium inside the gym. Three hours of listening to stories about rescued pets and funny sayings was just pushing it too far.

The student body had raised the money for everything, after the police concluded that Naoko couldn't be reached. The beautiful coffin and flowers were all donations, and a place in the cemetery had been picked out for the beloved brunette.

But far above the student body, there was another group in attendance. A red-faced cat figurine had buried her face into her gloved hands.

"This is just too embarrassing. Is it over yet?"

The orange cat chuckled and squeezed the arm he had around her. The crow, new red cat, and other white cat couldn't stop beaming at her as the blush increased. The royal couple had to leave a little earlier than them, due to the festivities that would follow the funeral.

"Nearly. Just hang in there."

Hiromi coughed, blinking back the tears. The ex-human couldn't ever remember her friend wearing black before.

"What can I say about Haru that hasn't already been said? As some of you may know, we've been friends since kindergarten. She's done pretty much what has been repeated over and over; she was a friend, a helper, a comic relief, a shoulder to cry on… she was a girl that anyone could turn to. When I was younger, I never quite understood why she wouldn't play games with me, or when she did, why she would suddenly collapse. But one thing I can say is that her heart was stronger than her body, whatever the doctors may have said. For crying out loud; I watched her jump in front of a speeding truck to save a cat from becoming road kill!"

The audience stared, some gasping in astonishment. Naoko glared at Haru, who cringed away a bit, a guilty expression on her face. Baron shook his head, still grinning at her. That would explain why she didn't go into detail about how she rescued the cat prince.

Hiromi grinned at the memory.

"That was shortly before she went strange, three months before she died. Two days after the cat incident, she changed drastically. She seemed so calm and mature, and she refused to say what had happened to cause the change. For all I know, she knew she would die soon. But that's how I will always remember her; as a sweet and gentle-hearted friend."

Haru smiled warmly at her best friend, wishing there was a way she could know everything was all right. The blonde inhaled softly and raised one hand to her heart, like she could feel Haru's wish.

"I know I will probably get in trouble for saying this in school grounds, but it will be worth whatever trouble it brings me. A few hours before Haru was found at the hospital, I was thinking about her, and my heart felt heavy. Suddenly, I could feel it lightening, and I could feel her calming presence. It may or not have been her, but I have the firm belief that whatever afterlife awaits her, she will be happy there. Her weak body had been giving her grief for years, and I am certain that she's happy to finally be free of it. I love you, Haru, and I won't ever forget about your sweet spirit."

Unable to say more, she came down from the podium, kissing her fingers and touching the coffin with them, tears streaming down her face. Haru smiled, finally able to cry for her friends' loss. She could never let them know she was alive, but at least they would have memories.

It had been Baron's idea to attend her funeral. He wanted to know about how she had impacted other people's lives, realizing how strongly she had touched his in under a day's time.

The principal below them closed the funeral down, saying that if there were more stories to be told, they could do it at the cemetery grounds. Baron stood up to help his love to her feet, his companions stretching a bit before going through the ventilation shaft. It wouldn't be smart to let the kids below see the blue light of the cat portal, after all the effort they extended to keep the humans' grief clean.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki looked up as Haru and Naoko came into the bride's dressing chamber, both adjusting their new gowns.

Haru had changed out of her navy dress to a light pink one, and Naoko was wearing a light yellow one. Yuki hugged and kissed them.

"Thanks for being my maid and matron of honor." She had been struggling with the last one, since she was an orphan and Lune's mother had died years before. Naoko smiled warmly.

"I don't mind at all. It's almost like I get two daughters!" She laughed, thinking that Haru and Yuki looked more like sisters now anyway. They laughed, and continued getting ready. Naoko continued to grin as she helped adjust Yuki's veil.

Their white fur wouldn't be the only similarity when this night was over.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron had changed out of his customary gray outfit in favor of a dark tuxedo for his role. He adjusted the red rose in his breast pocket with care, his insides a bundle of nerves. Lune looked over and laughed.

"This is hilarious; it's _my_ wedding, and my best man's more nervous than I am!"

The cat doll looked at his friend and laughed.

"Stranger things have happened."

Lune gave him a sly look.

"I hear you've been meeting with one of my artisans."

Baron grinned.

"Have you now?"

"My goldsmith, if rumors hold."

"You shouldn't listen to rumors, Majesty."

"I heard it from Naoko. Something about you roping her into a top secret project."

Baron grinned again. He didn't want too many people to know about the project, but the new red cat had known her daughter longer than anyone he could talk to, and he truly did need her opinion on the matter.

The orange cat smiled wickedly… and gripped a small object in his pocket.


	10. A Love For All Time

Extra

Chapter Ten: A Love for All Time

The wedding was predictable in its execution and outcome. That was fine by Lune and Yuki, as they kissed passionately and all the guests began to cheer. Haru beamed brightly as she clapped, but as usual, her gaze trailed to a certain orange cat, who was standing on the farther side of the groom. He grinned back at her, making a pink tinge cross her face and match her dress.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By far, the reception was more enjoyable, everyone going crazy on the dance floor. Lune's father had been foolish enough to ask Naoko for a dance, but she was in too good of a mood to do more than say no, since she found his behavior towards Haru disgusting at the very least. But she wasn't at a loss for partners, being a very attractive feline, despite her age. Even Muta was giving her the eye, and managed to sneak a dance or two with her.

Her daughter wasn't at a loss for a partner either, since she and Baron didn't tire easily. The orange cat hadn't really let go of the white one since the cathedral was being cleared out, still unable to restrain himself from frequently hugging her, ecstatic that she was still around.

Suddenly, in the middle of a waltz, Baron gave an evil grin and twirled her around, wrapping a cloth around her eyes. She raised one hand to take it off, but then he swept her into his arms.

"Could you do me a favor, Haru? Keep the blindfold on a little longer. I want to show you something."

She cocked her head at him, but wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her beyond the music's reach, even the cats' laughter fading behind them. She knew that whatever Baron had planned, she could trust him.

He carried her for quite some distance, not saying a word to her. All she could really tell that there was a change of elevation. Eventually, he adjusted his hold on her so he could set her on the rim of something. She could feel his presence soon join her, and his warm hands unwrapping the cloth.

"Look up, Haru."

She did so, and gasped.

Far above the glare of city lights, the beauty of the night sky was uncompromised, the stars twinkling brightly. It reminded her of the night of the fireflies, with occasional shooting stars. Her eyes overflowed. Her life's love had carried her to the top of the portal tower so she could see this.

"Oh, Baron…" unable to say more, she hugged him fiercely, the tears freely flowing down her cheeks and soaking her fur. He took out his handkerchief and brushed at the salty flood.

"I was hoping you'd like it. I have to admit missing the sight myself, living down there." He looked over the side, the lights below attempting to mimic the sky above.

Haru smiled warmly.

'_That's right; he had been created before electric lights started ruining the night sky.'_

He probably loved the stars as much as she did. As much as her father did.

"Did Mom tell you that Dad was an astronomer? He wanted to be an astronaut at first, but since that would cut down on his time with Mom and me, he changed his focus a bit. He used to take me up to the mountains all the time, just to look at the stars. Said that it was the closest to heaven we could get in this life."

He kissed her, the stated fact being the reason they were up there. Being a gentleman, he had gone to the mother first with the issue he wished to discuss with Haru, and Naoko had been most cooperative in the matter.

"Actually, your mother did bring that up. But I'm afraid I must disagree with your father."

She cocked her head at him. He took a deep breath.

"Stars are wonderful and beautiful, but they are not heaven. I found the place a little closer to home, something more attainable. If the definition of heaven is the most glorious place anywhere, then it's right here with you." He took her hands and kissed them, making her blush happily.

"I feel the same way about you, Baron. When I thought I was dead and would never see you again, I thought I was in the other place."

He chuckled warmly and squeezed her again. With one hand, he reached into his coat pocket.

"When I thought you were dead, I thought the same thing. And I don't ever want to go back to that. Haru, I know I've mentioned that your new body was made to be my fiancé, but staying engaged seems a little boring, now that you're inside the doll. And the engagement's your decision to make."

She stared at him, hardly daring to believe where the conversation was going. He pulled his closed hand out of his pocket, and held it out to her. He slowly opened his palm…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muta passed a cup of fish punch to Naoko, who looked at the fish swimming in the bowl with skepticism.

"You're sure about this?"

He laughed at her nerves while getting a cup for himself, deciding not to gorge himself today.

"Positive. Just trust me."

Baron's line must have worked for him, because she delicately sipped her cup while the fat cat downed his. She pulled the cup away, licking her lips. She laughed at herself.

"I guess my vegetarian days are over."

Muta grinned at her.

"You have the wrong teeth for greens now, anyway."

She smiled at him, and continued sipping her cup.

"You know Baron better than I do; any idea when he'll bring my daughter down?"

The enormous cat put one paw to his chin.

"I'd say before Lune and Yuki leave for their honeymoon, so that would give them a window of about twenty minutes. That is, if he isn't still spouting romantic mush."

Naoko laughed a bit as Lune and Yuki approached, changed into regular clothes for the honeymoon journey, the young Cat King checking his pocket watch.

"I thought Baron promised that he'd be done by now! We can't delay going much longer, and my wife refuses to leave without seeing them first."

Yuki shrugged happily.

"Sister's privilege." She watched Naoko's face while saying it, relieved when the woman beamed at her. The new Cat Queen had very few memories of her birth mother, and was ecstatic that Haru's mother had taken to her so well. She wondered how Lune's mother would have felt about her…

The musicians cut off the sound, making the small group and everyone in the room look up in surprise. Slowly, everyone noticed what the musicians had.

Baron had appeared back into the banquet hall, with a beaming Haru hugging one arm. From her finger glittered a diamond ring.

Muta chuckled evilly.

"Wow, I'm betting no one could see the outcome coming a mile away."

Toto reached over and swiped him with one wing.

"Have you no shame, Marshmallow Boy?"

The fat cat hissed.

"Not about what I'm about to do to you, Birdbrain!"

The Creation couple just rolled their eyes before kissing passionately in front of the appreciative crowd, everyone clapping while trying to avoid the wandering scuffle of the crow Creation and the criminal of the century. Naoko calmly finished her punch, beaming proudly at her daughter and future son-in-law.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry about not doing this sooner, but my brain was turned off when I updated last. Apologies and thanks go to; Lanari, HyperMint, Watersoul the Head Star Walker, Drifting One, kittydemon18, EagleBlaze954, EarthGurdian, tashie1010, InkyManipulation, Paws.on.scroll, Astrianna, Youkai no Yume, Thundercat, and ArtemisWolfRose for the wonderful reviews. My sister doesn't understand why I check my email so often, but that's okay; she only talks to two people online.

And once again, a special thank you goes out to fairyMei33 for asking me to take her idea and turn it into a story. I read her summary once and ran away with it, because it was so beautiful. Thanks again for giving me your baby to raise as my own, so to speak. 'till the next update, and next story!


End file.
